One Decision
by Suezanne
Summary: One-Shot It was her choice and she was content with it. "Amazing isn't it? How much one decision can change the world" rated T for OC death I do not own Harry Potter I do own the Westing's Thanks to Kura and Hana for being my Beta


It was just after the final battle with Tom Riddle. He was finally dead, and people were rounding up his remaining followers. Anyone who knew healing spells was helping the wounded.

Harry was slightly exhausted after his fight, and as such lowered his guard. He didn't see the rage on one of the Death Eater's faces, but someone else did. By the time he saw the spell coming towards him it was too late to raise a shield or dodge. Time seemed to slow as he heard the cries of his friends and saw their stricken faces. Then he saw someone block his view of the spell as they stepped in front of him. Instinct took over and he caught the person as they fell. Due to his exhaustion they both sank to the ground.

Seeing blonde hair, he thought it was Luna but then he noticed the difference between the two. He'd never seen this girl in his life.

"ISOLDE!" Harry looked up to see a boy with tan hair and sea foam green eyes run up and drop next to them.

At first he thought it was the girls boyfriend but then she opened her eyes and he noticed they were the same color and shape as the boy's, so he figured they must be siblings.

Then she smiled at the boy and said, "I'm awake Tristan."

"Just hold on the healers from St. Mungo's should be here soon. They've just been called."

Isolde shook her head, "This is a dark cutting curse…healing spell resistant."

Tristan's face fell at her words and his voice broke as he said, "Isolde."

She held up a hand to stop him from continuing, "It'll be ok. Go help the healers. I'll be here when you get back I promise."

Tristan nodded and left to help the healers find those with the worst injuries.

When he left Harry said one word, "Why?"

Isolde smiled and said, "This is a beautiful hall it's almost as if I'm actually looking up at the stars. This was my choice."

"I don't understand."

"You will. You will also go on as you must, with everyone who loves you. They number more than you think."

"I don't even know you."

"But I know you, and not in the way you think. You'll understand soon enough."

With those words Tristan came back over. Isolde smiled bright at him. Her face was ashen and she was having trouble breathing as she said, "I will always love you Tristan and I'll see you at the beginning, even though I'll be waiting a long time. I'll say high to grandpa and dad for you."

As she said the last words her voice was barely a whisper and she closed her eyes and breathed her last. Harry felt sad and confused. Like something important was taken from him that he hadn't even known existed. He was pulled from his thought as Tristan took Isolde from his arms.

"I'm going to take my little sister to rest. Knowing her, funeral arrangements won't be hard to make. I will send you notice if you wish to attend."

With those last words he left. For the next couple weeks he helped make repairs to Hogwarts. He got a letter from Tristan stating the date and time of the funeral. The day of the funeral he received a letter from Gringott's. It said, "To Mr. Harry James Potter. Your attendance is requested at Gringott's today for the will reading if Isolde Elaine Westing as you are one of the beneficiaries. The reading starts at 3:00 PM." Harry noticed it was about two so he left to arrive early. He was shown to a room by one of the goblins and was later joined by Tristan and another goblin.

"We can go directly to the funeral after this." Harry nodded and they both sat down.

Thistletoe (the goblin) open the scroll he brought in and said, "The beneficiaries from Miss Westing's will are Harry James Potter and Tristan Arthur Westing are you them?"

They both nodded in conformation and the goblin tapped the parchment. A voice filled the room, "I, Isolde Elaine Westing being of sound mind and body hereby leave to Harry James Potter my Veritus Orb and my Intra Orb with all the memories in it. I wish you luck in your chosen career. To my dearest twin, Tristan, I leave everything else along with the wish that you would explain Harry's gifts to him, and watch the memories I left in the pensieve in our vault. SO MOTE IT BE!"

Tristan then pulled out his vault key and said, "Could you take us down to the Westing vault?" Thistletoe nodded and brought them to the vault Tristan entered and came out with a pensieve and two orbs. They, soon after, left for the funeral. It was a short service with only a few people besides Harry and Tristan.

After words Harry turned to Tristan, "So what did she give me? I've never heard of them before."

Tristan held up one of the orbs. It was filled with a silvery smoke. "This is a veritus orb. They're really rare because they're so hard to make. It is used to see if people are telling the truth. For an outright lie the smoke turns black, for a partial lie the smoke turns white and for the truth the smoke becomes clear. It's good for interrogation and can be used at trials because attempting to tamper with it in any way will cause it to shatter."

Tristan then held up the second orb that was completely clear, "This is and Intra Orb. It's ordinary looking but if you turn it this way, you get pulled into the memories. To leave you just have to wish to leave."

"How is it different from a pensieve?"

"A pensieve shows the memories of what people know is around them. An Intra Orb shows things as people experience them. It can be rather intense so I recommend you lie down when using it."

Harry nodded and they both parted. Later at his apartment Harry got into bed and twisted the Intra Orb as Tristan showed him. He found himself lying in a different bed. He felt boredom in addition to his own shock and confusion. He realized he must be feeling what the person who had the memory was feeling. The area around him flickered and he felt an excitement. The scene shifted to Privet Drive which shocked Harry that feeling told him that this was just a vision and he was really in that bed he'd been in when he entered the memory. He was also shocked to feel the warm sense the person felt when they saw his four year old self.

He then heard a voice from his lips say, "I don't yet know how you will be important to me, but I know you will be and I wish I could take you away from there."

He recognized to voice as Isolde's, and then the memory changed. He watch a series of her memories of her visions of him and felt as she fell in love with him and felt her heartbreak as she had of vision of him falling in love with Ginny. Then he saw a vision of a choice. At the final battle either he would die or she would. The last memory he saw he was looking up at the enchanted ceiling.

He looked down when he heard Tristan say, "you know it would be a shame to get in trouble our first night here. It was only because of you they accepted our transfer. Why did you want to come?"

"You know, Tristan, I love this room. With the enchanted ceiling it makes me feel like I'm outside. In any case we won't get caught."

"You still not over that incident are you?"

"I don't think I'll ever really be over it."

"Iz? Are you ok?"

"I will be. WE will be."

"Maybe there's still time."

"No not nearly enough. He loves her. Tristan?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Of course"

"I need to go to Gringott's tomorrow. Will you cover for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Harry then found himself back in his own room and he set the orb down. Like Isolde said, he understood now. He would go on with those who loved him. To a (hopefully) brighter future.

-Tristan-

Tristan was sitting in a small house called "The Wood" crying softly as he thought about what he just saw. It had proved what he thought earlier

-Flashback to the pensieve-

Isolde was in one of her visions. It was of him at the time, so they could in a way speak.

"Iz with you seer powers why didn't you see this?" The look on her face nearly had him reeling, "You did see. You knew this would happen didn't you?"

"It's better this way."

"HOW?"

"You'll be ok without me. I am content with my choice. He'll be happy and so will you."

-End-

He understood what she meant but it still hurt.

He was surprised when Harry fire-called him, "Why doesn't Isolde like being inside."

"Our mother was obsessively religious. I mostly took the fall for the accidental magic we did. She always tried to beat it out of me. But I couldn't protect Isolde when our mom found out she could see the future. She freaked and locked Isolde in the basement with no light and only the bare minimum of food and water. She kept her down there until school started. Iz has hated being inside for long periods of time ever since."

Harry nodded looking down. "It's not your fault you know."

Harry looked up in confusion, "What?"

"That Iz died. It was because of a decision our mom made long ago to try and prevent us from learning magic. Even if she lived she'd never have been happy. You'd be amazed how much one decision would've changed what happened."


End file.
